ghostxfandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary
Glossary of terms used on the wiki. GhostX Terms Knife A type of Nanobot, known for its slow speed, high damage-per-hit, and long reach. See Knife. Sword A type of Nanobot, capable of rapid attacks and superior aerial ability. See Sword. Attach A type of Nanobot possessing short reach, but rapid combos. Allows you to grab enemies to bash them or throw them. See Attach. Dual Wield A type of Nanobot sporting a balance of speed, strength, and combo ability. See Dual Wield. Boarding A special type of Nanobot; only one model of this type is known to exist. See Boarding. Gun A subtype of the Knife type, capable of switching from a large bladed weapon to a firearm. See Gun. Bow A subtype of the Dual Wield type, capable of combining its twin blades into a single melee weapon. Gets its name from its skills, which usually allow you to fire projectiles over long range when combined. See Bow. Pet Mode The non-combat mode of your nanobot. In pet mode, you cannot attack or dash, but your nanobot will periodically restore some of your HP and GP. Under normal circumstances, your HP and GP do not recover on their own; Pet Mode, Item use, exiting a mission, or a trip to the Medical Center are the only ways to restore lost HP and GP. Super Synchro A state in which your character and nanobots gain Experience at an increased rate, and items drop more often when killing ghosts. It's integrated closely with Experience; each day you get a certain amount of Super Synchro (oftenly abbreviated to SS), indicated by the white triangle on your Experience bar. It lasts until you've earned enough experience that your experience bar reaches the white triangle. You do not have to worry about "wasting" Super Synchro if your bar is nearly full; excess Super Synchro will overlow into the experience bar for your next level. You can increase the amount of Super Synchro you get each day by doing quests; every quest you complete increases your daily Super Synchro amount. NOTE: Most mission tasks do not provide additional Super Synchro; you cannot obtain unlimited Super Synchro by repeating missions. General MMO Terms Add An extra mob, which one had not intended to aggro. Adds are a given in GhostX, although they often prove bothersome in boss fights. Aggro To take the attention of a hostile, becoming the target of its attacks. AoE AoE or A'rea '''o'f 'E'ffect refers to any skill or attack that affects a large, generally circular area rather than a specific target. DoT '''DoT stands for D'amage '''o'ver 'T'ime skills which are the ones that after the usage of them on enemies will continuously inflict damage for a certain period of time. Cone A '''cone attack is one which affects targets in a triangular area in front of the user. Crowd Control Also known as mob control, this refers to the concept of mesmerizing, stunning, or otherwise 'locking down' mobs or players so they are unable to act for a period of time. DPS DPS stands for D'amage '''P'er 'S'econd and refers to the rate at which damage is done, which considers both the damage and speed of attacks. Pots Pots are the consumable items which are used to raise your HP (Hit Points/Life) and and your MP (Magic Points/Special) < - - > [ these may alter regarding on the game ]. (Some say it's a short for potions). Kill Steal To attack a mob which someone else is already attacking. This is considered impolite, unless in a party with the other person. Often abbreviated '''KS. Mob A mob (short for 'mobile' according to some) is any non-player opponent in combat. See: Ghosts PBAoE A 'P'oint-'B'''lank '''A'rea 'o'f 'E'ffect attack, centered on the user. Stun-lock To attack rapidly, causing the target to 'flinch' continuously and be unable to take any action. WTS/S> Chat abbreviation meaning that the user saying this is selling the item('s) he states WTB/B> Same as S>, this time buying the items he list LFP/LFG 'L'ooking 'F'or 'P'arty/'G'''roup, used in chat when one is looking for a party to do Quests our missions. LFM '''L'ooking 'F'or 'M'ore, used when a party has been formed but needs more members. CC 'C'hange 'C'hannel, used when you are in a group/party most of the time, and your group/party members would like to change the channel. Category:Game System